


Bad Vibrations

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Gram, Grisam, Grizzam, Kyra Tomkins (OC), Multi, Tatum Eliot (OC), TomWu, Violet Visser (OC), Xavier Wu (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Violet Visser might have been younger than her older brother Grizz, but don't let that fool you: she is not to be trifled with and it's not just because her brother is protective. She can hold her own, however not even she knew of her full potential until everybody had disappeared and she had to help step to keep everybody alive. Leading was rewarding, but hard work.





	1. Remember, I Know Where You Live

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have decided to write a fic based on the sister of Grizz Visser, and I hope you fall in love with my characters and slightly altered Society arc like I have!

"Hey, have you seen Harry?" Violet Visser stopped Will LeClair in his path by stepping in front of him. He blinked a couple of times, taken aback. "I can't find him, and he told me he had a gift to give me or something."

"Uh..." Will gulped, nervously grabbing the girl's hands and leading her away from the direction she was currently searching. He instead dragged her towards where she had come from. "Are you two dating, or something?"

Violet shrugged unknowingly, "I mean, kind of. Ever since he broke up with Kelly a week and a half ago, we've been a bit more than just friends." She paused for a moment before analyzing the nervous sweat beginning to drip down his hairline; narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she glanced behind at the hallway she was about to turn down before bumping into Will. "Why?"

"Lie or truth?"

"Lie to me and I will seriously shave off your hair while you sleep. Remember, I know where you live," Violet smiled threateningly, ignoring his serious stare. With a reluctant huff, she switched to his demeanor and demanded an answer. "What is it, seriously?"

"I think he's back with Kelly, Vi," Will glanced down at the floor to avoid her gaze—seeing Violet upset was not something he wanted to witness because he wouldn't know how to comfort her. She knew that, but, still, he kept his eyes tracing the outline of his shoes as he murmured, "they left the door to her dressing room open. He was, um, under her dress. If you know what I'm talking about."

For a few moments, she gulped down the bile that rose up to the top of her throat, then she pretended that the image rolling through her brain didn't sting as she playfully hit his arm. "Of course I know what the hell you're talking about, Will. You don't have to censor anything for me, I'm not as innocent as many may think. I'm disappointed, you know me better than that." The girl bit down on her lip, mulling over the information he had given her. "Did it seem like an actual hookup, like they're getting back together, or was it something else?"

Gently grabbing a hold of Violet's hands again to continue on their way towards the stage, he sent her a sympathetic, knowing smile. "Probably that they're back together. But since I'm your friend and I care about you, if you need me to say that it meant nothing to him, I can easily change my statement if it'll make you feel better." He scanned her face in hopes that she would show what she was thinking, because normally she wore her heart on her sleeve, but this was something she didn't want him to worry over so she wasn't showing any signs of sadness. He attempted to make her laugh, "whatever, though, right? Do you seriously still want to kiss him knowing where his mouth has been?"

He had gotten what he wanted. She chuckled a little bit, glad to have Will as one of her closest friends. "No, you don't have to shield me. I'm just sad that I won't get the present he got me. Might as well take advantage of somewhat dating a hot rich boy, right? That's why I was looking for him, he said he had something to give to me after the play but considering what they're doing he probably gave it to her."

"It was probably some dumb cheap necklace he buys for every girl he gets with," Will excused, shaking his head because he knew that his friend deserved so much better than Harry Bingham. Besides, he could get her a cheap necklace that would mean more than anything Harry could buy with his money. Violet was a personality over money kind of woman, which is why she had befriended Will and not Gwen Patterson at the beginning of middle school. The poor girl had tried to bribe Violet to be her friend over the adopted kid with little money, and that is precisely where she fucked up.

Violet shrugged it off, "yeah, maybe."

When they had reached the opening in the back of the set, their group of friends stood by the rows of seats talking amongst themselves. "Hey, Luke! Are those hot Cheetos?"

"No, you always end up eating them all!" Luke shouted, placing the bag to his mouth as he guzzled them down. He wasn't able to stuff much, but at least he gave himself a couple of moments to chew before he sped off. His callout was slightly muffled because of the remaining Cheetos in his mouth, but he dared Will, "if you want some, come get it!"

Will turned to Violet with an apologetic smile, kissing her cheek. "I'll talk to you later, okay? If I win, I'll share them with you."

"Ew, keep them. I don't want anything that's touched the mouth of Luke Holbrook, Lord knows where that has been," Violet teased with a roll of her eyes. She lightly pushed the boy away from her and unlinked her hand from his to urge him to go. "Go get 'em, LeClair." He took his freedom and chased after Luke. The door he had exited from was slowly closing, so Will was able to figure out where the basketball player had gone, and thus the chase for almost-finished Hot Cheetos truly began. Violet waved towards her brother with a small smile, "hey, bro, what's up?"

"Hey, Vi," Grizz laughed, pushing himself up off of the railing that separated the second area of seats from the first, bringing his sister in for a hug. "I just wanted to let you know that Harry's going to have a party later, and I am being forced to go."

"Aww, c'mon, Grizz," Xavier Wu pouted, "don't be like that, you know you love us."

Grizz scoffed, sending him a pointed look before he turned back to Violet. "Anyways, I'll be home later tonight so you can go ahead and lock the doors. I'll just use my key."

Violet separated herself from Grizz, furrowing her eyebrows. "Wait, you think I'm not going to come to one of Harry Bingham's infamous parties? Don't get all protective on me now, brother," Violet murmured, "besides, I have some business to attend to there."

"Business?"

"Yeah... it's personal," she ran her tongue across her teeth, and tsked. Glaring lightly at her brother, she criticized him, "you know, you're the reason why people think I'm some soft, innocent sweetheart. What do I have to do to prove that I'm not what people think I am, go full psycho bitch on some poor drunk dude?"

"Please don't," Grizz muttered, really not wanting to see his little sister try to do whatever she could to keep people from thinking she was simply some boring Visser child who read a lot and somewhat kept to herself—she appeared to be confident in many different situations, but in reality she was too sensitive to other people's thoughts about her, and her self esteem seemed to fluctuate depending on that fact alone. He hated it, but at least if she knew that someone wasn't worth her time, she could care less about that person not liking her. It was the people she grew close to judging her that tended to do the most damage.

"If you need a volunteer, I'd love to be the one you darken your image with," Xavier leaned into the girl and wiggled his eyebrows. "Pleasure to be of service, ma'am."

Grizz snapped at the boy, "fuck off, Wu."

"Oh, lighten up, it was a joke," Violet huffed, crossing her arms. "However, I do need to get out and have some fun, so maybe I'll take Xavier here up on his offer."

"Literally anybody else, Vi," Grizz curled his lip.

"You heard the lady," Xavier butt in-between the siblings and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a small, flirty kiss on the girl's cheek. Knowing Grizz was glaring daggers into his very soul, he took a few steps forward and patted his hand on the boy's shoulder. "She's your sister, Grizz, and you're my friend. I'm not going to pressure her into anything, you have my word."

"Don't worry, brother," Violet kissed her brother's cheek in a sibling-love kind of way as reassurance. "If he tries anything, I'll shove my lacrosse stick so far up his ass, he'll be catching balls in his laced throat."

"That's... reassuring," Grizz murmured, sending his sister a weird look. "Look, just be careful, and if anything, and I mean anything happens, call me, text me, shout for me—whatever. I just want you to be safe."

"Relax, G, I simply just want to let go for one night," Violet smiled fondly at her brother, knowing he had the best intentions but she could protect herself. "Remember, you're looking at the girl who's parents taught her how to survive in the woods at age eight."

A conversation from behind caused her to turn around, and she tensed, finding Kelly clinging to Harry, and Cassandra and Allie not far behind laughing at something one of them had said. She sent her brother a quick, tight lipped smile and began to usher Xavier towards the exit, where Will and Luke had ran off to. She might have been able to fool Will at least a little bit to think that she was okay about what he had told her, but seeing Harry himself walking towards her, staring holes into the back of her head as if he knew she wanted to talk to him, she didn't want to confront him—most certainly not now. And definitely not here in front of everyone; then, she might not be a able to control herself and Harry being Harry would do anything to make himself seem like the better person and Violet the crazy, psycho clingy bitch. Which she wasn't.

If Harry wanted to speak to her, it was going to be in private where no one in his popular friend group would be able to spread lies about her—she was much smarter than that.


	2. You’re Fucking Dominatrix-ing Me?

"You do realize that your brother is in the corner of the room watching us, right?" Xavier cocked an eyebrow as he peered down at the Visser girl, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "And has been ever since he handed us cups of water."

Violet sighed in disappointment, unwrapping her arms from his neck to cross them over her chest. "I am aware of my brother who has nothing better to do with his time than watch over his sister. If that makes you too uncomfortable I can simply find someone else to spend the night with and kiss. This is a party, so that won't be hard to find."

"First of all, that's just cruel," Xavier murmured, sliding his hands behind her back to push her closer to his body once more. Hearing her laugh, he smiled lightly as he continued, "second of all, all we've done is dance..."

Narrowing her eyes teasingly while the boy bit his lip nervously, she raised her eyebrows expectantly. "If you want to kiss me, why don't you ask?"

"Your brother's glare burning into my soul is kind of a turn off," he admitted with an awkward chuckle, "but I'm afraid that if we try to go into a room to be by ourselves, he'll break the door down or something. Grizz is a fucking beast, Violet—that's his whole schtick. He seems like some sweet guy, and he is, but if you mess with someone he loves there's no doubt he will fuck you up."

Patting the boy's chest, she took in a deep breath as she thought over her options. She knew Xavier would never want to get onto Grizz's bad side because they were really great friends, so she pondered about letting him go so she wouldn't come in-between them. Or, she could go over to her brother and confront him, and hope that he backed down. Violet traced her hand down the boy's multi-colored button up shirt, ending up at his fingertips. Within a couple of seconds, she had made her decision. "C'mon, Vier."

She weaved her way through the crowd, tightly clutching Xavier's hand in hers. Some people had simply let her through, but others had cursed at her while her body rolled with the surrounding drunk teenagers. It didn't take long for her to reach Grizz, who leaned up against a table with a red solo cup up to his lips. She grit her teeth as she noticed the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips because he knew exactly why she was coming up to him.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off of your face," she spat angrily, letting go of Xavier's hand to flail her hands about to prove her emotions to her brother. "Vier, can you please go get us something to drink? Preferably alcohol?"

Xavier gulped, looking between the Visser siblings unsure who he should listen to: the beautiful girl who wanted to go somewhere private, or his best friend mouthing 'you'll regret it' which most definitely set a panic throughout his body. "Uh... I think water's fine."

"This night was supposed to be about me letting go for a little bit, letting off some steam, but you had to go ruin it all didn't you, Grizz? All because you're not sure how to if you're not being forced into it by your football buddies," Violet snapped at her brother, crossing her arms as she averted her gaze to no spot in particular beside him. Then, she brought them back to his eyes, which were wide with his raised eyebrows. "Look, leave Xavier alone, okay? He really is trying to make sure we both have fun but we can't do that with you stalking me and freaking him out. I could simply let him go and find somebody else so I don't ruin your stupid relationship, but I really like him, so what would you rather have?"

Finally, after being berated for a good thirty seconds or so, Grizz spoke up. "I don't want you to wake up regretting tonight, Vi."

"That's more of a problem I'll have with myself, isn't it?"

"Xavier's a great guy, he is, but knowing how he is while he’s drunk with the guys… I can’t say anything for how he is alone, but it scares me," he glanced up at his friend wearing a stern expression. "I'll let you guys do whatever the fuck you want, but if I find out you hurt her in any possible way—like, even hurting her feelings, I will do everything in my power to end you, you hear me?"

"I won't hurt your sister, Grizz. I'm simply here to keep her from getting with some random asshole," Xavier playfully punched her brother's shoulder as if that was a reassuring promise. "Like she said, she could easily ditch me for someone else, and I'm much safer."

Violet scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned away from Xavier and Grizz, "that's so fucked up. If you need me, I'll be taking my fun someplace else—where neither of you will be."

She quickly disappeared into the crowd, despising her brother in this very moment for turning moments that were supposed to be fun and happy into blood boiling realizations—all she really was to Xavier was a way to become tighter bros with her brother, and at the same time a way to show her off to others who wanted her but knew she would never get with. It was utter bullshit.

Violet found her way into the kitchen and bit her lip at the array of alcohol lining the counters. Some were in cans, while others in kegs or bottles that they probably kept in the cellar. She snatched one of the cans and turned it so she could read what it was: Schilling Hard Cider. The man with a long beard drawn on the front is what really drew her into it. Shrugging, she smiled in satisfaction at the pop of the lid opening, and poured it into her cup. Next, her goal was to find something fun, and not under the influence of her brother.

"Just the girl I wanted to talk to!" Harry slid into her view and leaned against the wall with a wide smile. "I wanted to tell you that the gift I had for you was... misplaced. Someone's ass is getting fired for that, don't worry."

Violet sighed into her cup, taking a couple of gulps of the alcohol that, honestly, was the best thing she had ever drank. Most alcohol tasted like utter trash but this was different, probably because it was cider. Still, she smacked her lips and crossed her arms before looking up to the last person she wanted to see. "I'm not sure what your little gift is, but I'm sure you could ask your girlfriend—whatever you wanted to give me was probably given to her as a panicked, last resort to get her back before eating her out after the play."

Harry's face fell, and then the hurt morphed into anger. "It was that fucking adopted kid, wasn't it? He told you."

“For the moment, I’ll ignore that you’re trying to turn being adopted into an insult, but I figure you mean my best friend, Will?" Violet sneered, rolling her eyes in the utmost annoyance. "Yeah, he told me. I mean, unlike you he is a good person and would rather tell me the truth and hurt me than lie and make the sting hurt so much worse later on."

Sighing, Harry nodded in understanding—while she wasn't sure if that was genuine, she let it go for the time being—and lifted his free arm to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "Can we talk, please?"

"I don't want to talk right now," she grabbed his hand tightly and threw it down to the side. "And when I say that, I mostly mean that I don't want to talk to you."

"Violet—"

"Fuck off, Harry!" Violet flipped him off while dissipating back into the dancing crowd.

She could faintly hear him shout after her, "this is my fucking party!" With a smirk knowing she had essentially won, she hummed to herself and scanned the room for a way to distract herself while she pretended not to hear Harry over the blare of the music.

When a hand clamped onto her shoulder, she was prepared to hit Harry. "Harry, just fucking leave me—“ however, she was surprised to see that it was Xavier and Grizz. "Oh... you two can leave me alone, too."

"I wanted to apologize. I just don't want you to end up regretting something stupid that you may do tonight, or end up getting hurt," Grizz puffed out his bottom lip. "Chinese to make it up to you?"

Violet pouted, but her brother knew Chinese was one of her favorite types of food, and she couldn't help but give him a thin lipped smile in a failed attempt to hide it. "Maybe..."

"And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for, well... I'm not entirely sure, really," Xavier coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "But I really like you and I hope you give me another shot."

"Despite leaving the play with the intent to stick it to my brother, you instead became his spy, or something, and kept me with you as a way to show me off to the people who want to get with me but I would never allow," Violet glared, "if you want to apologize, you're going to have to earn it, Xavier."

"Anything."

She smiled teasingly, sending her brother an air kiss before she grabbed Xavier by the collar and began to drag him up the stairs. "Good... first rule is not telling my brother anything."

"Should I be scared?"

"Promise not to, and you won't have to face my wrath."

"Alright, alright, I promise not to tell your brother anything," he murmured. "So, like, what kind of apologetic trap did I get myself into?" As she ignored his question, he began to panic. "Violet... am I going to die? Violet?"

— 🖕 —

Xavier Wu laid there on the bed, a whole hour later, growing nervous with each second ticking by. He watched her sit there in front of him, doing absolutely nothing. He was confused as to whether this was what he had to do to apologize, or if she was simply still thinking about it. It drove him insane. "Violet, can you please just tell me what I have to do to make you forgive me. This is pure torture."

"All you're doing is laying on the bed," she sniggered to herself.

"Yeah, but, like, shouldn't I be serenading you with sweet compliments and kisses down your neck... or something?" he exclaimed, throwing his head back. "We've been up here for an hour!"

"I wasn't sure if it would work, but clearly the dominants know just what to do," Violet shrugged, looking over at Xavier as he sent her a confused look. "I guess it's a form of domination, but they tell their submissive to sit there and wait and they're not allowed to move until they're given permission, and it drives them crazy."

"You're fucking dominatrix-ing me?" Xavier's mouth fell in awe. "That's... kinda hot."

"See, me not doing anything with you has driven you so crazy that you haven't shut up for a whole hour. If I was a dominatrix, your ass would be dead, probably," Violet teased, climbing onto the edge of the bed with a small smile. "I think you've learned your lesson, mmhm?"

"Well, I've learned to not screw over Violet Visser," he sucked in his lips as he watched her level her body over his outstretched legs, "and that she's probably into BDSM."

"Oh, is she?" Violet tilted her head, "mmhm... interesting."

He sucked in a deep breath as Violet leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto his lips, pulling away to give him a smile. "So, are you going to kiss me back?"

With those words, Xavier brought their lips back together, and closed his eyes in euphoria as her delicate hands placed themselves on his chest. She waited a couple of seconds before she trailed her fingers down to the bottom of his shirt and curled them, telling him she wanted his shirt off. He leaned away long enough to do just that, but the second he threw it to the side somewhere, their lips were connected again.

As the doorknob rattled, the two ceased their make-out and looked over in annoyance. Violet shouted, "sorry, this room is occupied!" Lifting her shirt up and over her head, she, too, tossed it in whichever direction, uncaring about where it went. "Your pants must be incredibly restricting... you should take them off."

Xavier snickered at her attempt at talking in a low, sensual voice. He went along with it, though. "I might need some help."

Her hands gripped the edge of his jeans, ready to shimmy them down his legs, but she jumped out of her skin when the door flung open. She let out a sigh of malcontent as Harry leaned against the doorframe with an embarrassing expression etching onto his face as he realized what the two were up to. "Harry. Of course."

"I told you we needed to talk," he smiled down at the two of them. “Get dressed, or don’t—I personally don’t give a shit, but he's leaving."

Xavier wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he looked between Violet and Harry, aka the guy who's party they were at and who owned the house, and sent the girl a sympathetic smile. "I'll, uh, see you later?"

"Hand me my shirt," she mumbled angrily, thrusting out her hand as Harry made his way into the room, still sporting that shit-eating grin. Feeling the fabric land on her open hand, she slipped it over her head and growled, "I don't want Harry to think that I'm trying to get some from him."

"Oh, c'mon, Vi, that's just rude," Harry pouted playfully, waving at Xavier as he left the room—she mentally groaned at that cocky douchebag. Locking the door behind him, he then turned to Violet. "We have to talk."

"Fine, you have me. What the fuck do you want?" the girl snapped, making her snooty curled lip known in hopes that he would feel uneasy. But this was Harry Bingham, West Ham's resident affluent asshole who's arrogance flew off the charts—he always felt like he was on top of the world and no girl or her attitude could bring him down from his throne. Trust her, Violet had tried throughout the years of knowing him. "And don't try to charm my pants off because it's not going to work."

"It worked the first time we got together," he smirked, but when she remained her angered expression he coughed and dropped it. From how quickly he had gone from dickhead to sincere and serious, she blinked a couple of times in shock. "Look, Vi, I really like you."

"Oh, you do?" Violet tilted her head, amused, "did you come to that conclusion before or after you ate out your ex-girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes, "seriously?"

"I get that I was mostly just a way to get over her, or to not be alone after you two broke up, but then you told me you wanted to take us to another level and I was ready to make that jump with you," Violet crossed her arms, trying to contain her bubbling anger. "Then, I find out that you do that with Kelly and I'm assuming you're going to get back together, so I'm not going to let you string me along."

"I love Kelly, but... being with you changed something in me, Vi," he confessed, and for once her features softened because she could tell that he was being genuinely honest, and that was a rarity with Harry Bingham. "Clearly, though, you'd rather be with Xavier."

"Don't pretend that you know me, or how I work," Violet murmured, "I like Xavier, he's a sweet guy, but I just wanted to have a bit of fun tonight, Harry. Don't get jealous, it doesn’t suit you."

"Well, I am, because our week together was amazing and I don't want to lose what we had," Harry sighed, stepping closer to Violet until his hands were cupping her cheeks. "I really don't."

"I never wanted to be this kind of girl, but you'd have to choose between Kelly and I because neither of us deserve to be strung behind you while you try and decide who to be with, Harry," Violet murmured, letting out a soft breath. "I like you, Harry, I do, but... you have to figure out who you want to be with."

"C'mon, Vi..."

The sound of her brother's panicked voice and the doorknob turning brought the two out of their conversation. "Violet, Violet, are you okay? Xavier told me Harry burst into the room and locked the door."

"I'm fine, brother," Violet chuckled lightly as she slid off of the bed and breezed past Harry with a mocking smile. Unlocking the door and relaxing her muscles into an actual smile, she stepped to the side to let her brother in. "See? He just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Grizz was suspicious, but considering her clothes were all on and she didn't seem distressed, he figured that she truly was okay. “Okay… well, I'm going to head home soon, do you want to come with me?"

"I'll drive her," Harry spoke, "don't worry, I'm pretty much sober."

Grizz scoffed, "pretty much? You're not driving my sister anywhere."

Violet rolled her eyes at the two boys. "I'll leave with you, Grizz. But first I want to apologize to Xavier about Harry bursting in on us."

Her brother nodded in understanding, allowing her to walk past him. She turned as she got to the door, giving Harry a small smile. "Talk to you later, Har."

“I’ll keep you to that, Visser."

“Ew… just go talk to Xavier so we can go, okay? I would kind of like to get home before it gets too dark," Grizz murmured.

"Yeah, yeah... give me about five minutes. I'm going to grab another one of those hard ciders that I got earlier."


	3. Chicks Before Dicks, Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out! I get in these moods where I either just want to game, just want to watch Netflix and whatnot, and then moods where I just want to write and I finally got into the mood to write so uhhh I hope you enjoy!!

"So, you and our boy Xavier, huh?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows as he gently nudged his shoulder into Violet's. She laughed lightly, but rolled her eyes at the silly smirk playing on his lips. "Heard you ended up with Harry at the end of the night, though. So, who really got the ability to take the rare job of pleasuring the princess?"

"Dude," Xavier snarled, shoving Jason to the side with his lip curled in embarrassment. "Shut up! I told you not to say anything."

"We're just curious!" Clark defended, raising his hands up in surrender. "Who ended up being the lucky guy? All Xavier told us was, well, you're not as innocent as Grizz wishes you were."

"What I did last night was none of your business," Violet snapped, glaring daggers at the boys who watched her for any sign that would give them a hint of a confession as to what happened between her and Xavier. "And of course Grizz would want me to be some innocent virgin, I'm his sister and his best friends are misogynistic assholes who only want to get with me as some conquest. I thought Xavier wouldn't be the bragging type because he's sweet and not as disgusting as you guys, but I was wrong. Next time I won't make that mistake."

Despite her clear disgust with them, Clark continued, "Xavier told us you were into BDSM. That's really hot, Violet—I got a question... are you into handcuffs?"

Xavier gasped, eyes widening as he gulped, looked over at Violet's glaring brother, and suddenly fell behind the group to walk beside Clark. "Dude, you weren't supposed to say anything! Especially in front of, oh, I don't know, her fucking brother? Do you remember that one guy who kept hitting on her last year? He had to move because he was so afraid of Grizz."

"Oh, so you were desperate for me to forgive you last night, and therefore would have done anything to make it up to me, but the second your boys find out, you insinuate that you hated it?" Violet sneered at Xavier, "I assumed you were into it when you went along with my plan for forgiveness, but if you didn't like it, you could have just left and hooked up with someone else. Sorry for placing you in a bad position with your boys, but you're welcome to amp it up as if we actually did anything."

As Violet began to stomp ahead of them, Xavier grabbed at her hand to stop her. "Vi, come on, you know it's—"

She furrowed her eyebrows as he pulled her back into his body. Ignoring the group of boys who stopped in front of them to watch the scene unfold, she ripped her hand from his grasp and crossed her arms. "It's... what? Not what I think? Well, what I think is that you are an insensitive douchebag who only pretends to be some nice guy to get into a girl's pants, but, really, you're just a typical jock who follows his disgusting, misogynistic buddies in some awful quest to put more notches on his bedpost. Without them cheering you on, you’re nothing but a fucking loser who is just waiting for things to go too far and end up in jail for sexual assault, or worse. I should have listened to my brother, but, you know what? I find it better this way."

"Find... what... better?" Xavier dared to ask, gulping harshly as he feared for what she would retaliate with. He eyed the smirk lifting in the corner of her lips, and he had never feared anyone more than Grizz than he did right now.

"Well, you keep saying you don't want to get on Grizz's bad side, but now that I know who you really are, I won't keep him from being the protective brother he always is," Violet sighed dramatically, reveling in the panic that set over his features. "Knowing my brother as an intellectual who honestly doesn't deserve to have deadbeat, stupid best friends to constantly take care of, he's not dumb enough to do anything to you on the trip. With my luck, however, you'll be so afraid of both him and me that last night won't be the last time you beg on your knees for forgiveness."

"Wait, Vi—"

She waved at the group of boys as she walked backwards towards the bus loop. Pointing towards the wall with her hand, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Mene Mene Tekel Upharsin... you've been weighed in the balance and found wanting. Hmm, whoever sprayed this graffiti might know how much of a little bitch you are, Wu."

"Fuck..." Xavier let out a ragged breath, keeping his gaze off of Grizz as he watched Xavier with a mix of humor and disappointment. "Violet scares me more than Grizz, not gonna lie."

"You are so fucked, bro," Clark and Jason exclaimed as if all of this was just some game to them. It pissed Xavier off because it wasn't a game—he has hurt someone he cared about all because he didn't want to seem lame in front of his friends.

"You are fucked," Grizz laughed lightly under his breath. "But I'm going to let you stew on the edge as you wonder when I'm going to come after you. Last night, you had me fooled that you were actually interested in my sister, and would have treated her right, but hearing you talk like this? Might want to sleep with an eye open for a while—my sister might not act like it but I know what you've said hurt her. So watch your fucking back."

Jason and Clark hung onto Xavier's shoulder playfully as they teased, "good luck, X!"

Xavier snarled at them, "fuck off, guys."

Violet walked towards the bus loop by herself, barely able to hear the football boys hollering behind her. It wasn't excited hollering, though, more like one that would happen if a fight was about to start. She smirked to herself as she figured it was Clark and Jason taunting Xavier, but soon her smirk turned into a big grin as she waved towards Will who jogged into the bus loop from another direction. "Will, hey!"

He slowed down as he neared her, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly as he whipped his backpack around and brought out a bag of Hot Cheetos. "I was victorious! I saved some, do you want any?"

"Thanks, but I'm good. I currently wanting to throw up at the idea of eating after any of the jocks," she waved him off, "you enjoy it, Will—running after a football player takes a lot of skill. You deserve it." With a short pause to send him a small, proud smile, she asked lowly, "do you want to sit together?"

"Oh..." Will sucked in a breath through his teeth, the guilt evidenton his features. "I'm sitting by Allie, I'm sorry."

"No, it's totally okay," Violet laughed it off, shaking her head as if it meant nothing. It truly didn't, she wouldn't force him to sit with her. But, without him, unless some random person sat beside her, she would be alone and right now she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. However, she couldn't blame him. His crush on Allie was clear and she would never want to make him choose between the two. "I'll just go ask Lexie or something. It's fine, Will, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's just a bus ride. I'll be fine," she reassured him, waving goodbye as he slowly began to back away. "I'll see you later, okay? You should go get settled, we're going toleave soon."

"Yeah... uh, I'll see you later, then," Will waved back with a sympathetic smile before he disappeared into the crowd of kids saying goodbye to their parents.

Since Violet had no one to sit with, she let out a small sigh and decided she would at least get on the bus to claim a seat and hope someone she didn't hate sat with her. But, of course, she figured that fate would rather sit back and watch her suffer for the entire ride.

It wasn't five minutes later that Xavier shoved people out of the way to sit beside Violet. He was determined to apologize, and that was made clear from his face. Violet sighed, glaring at the boy, "if you don't get the fuck out of this seat..."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. That, uh, that wasn't me, Vi," Xavier whispered, eyes casting down to his lap to watch his fingers mess with the bottom of his shirt. "You have to believe that."

"You think I don't know that boys are different with their friends than alone?" she scoffed, almost offended at the idea. "I know. But at least my brother refuses to let your band of idiots turn him into an asshole that he isn't. I thought you were better than that, but I'm sad to say that I was wrong."

"You're not wrong, Vi... I swear I'm not like that," Xavier murmured sadly.

Violet raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Yeah? Then act like it." In one swift move she grabbed the strap of her backpack and shimmied past Xavier, looking at each of the students in the seats in hopes that she could switch seats with one of them. When she had passed by Elle Tomkins and Campbell Eliot, something inside of her told her that it wasn't right. It might have been because she hated Campbell, but seeing Elle pressing herself up against the window as far from the boy as possible, and keeping her gaze on the outside of the bus, she wasn't comfortable with Campbell impeding on the girl's space. "Hey, Elle, I thought you were saving that seat for me."

Elle turned, blinking a couple times in confusion, and then realization and relief. "I—I'm sorry, Campbell just slid into your spot. I wasn't sure if you would still sit with me."

Violet's gaze cast down on Campbell, who was glaring daggers into her. She knew this look; it was that of an asshole who wanted to get with a girl and was trying to get close to her to entrap her. "Get out. Chicks before dicks, bro."

"Seriously?" Campbell sighed, "can't you go back to sitting with one of your brother's friends? I'm sure they'd appreciate sitting next to someone as pretty as you."

"Yeah, seriously. Get the fuck out of that seat before I tell the bus driver that you're making her uncomfortable. Besides, I promised I'd sit with her so we could share writing ideas." Violet stood to the side with a wide smile as Campbell grumbled profanities under his breath before he stormed towards the back of the bus. Taking his seat, she began to settle in. "I'm so sorry, Elle."

"Thank you," she whispered, "he hit on me last night at the party, and he's cute and all but I really didn't want to sit with him. I don’t really even know him."

"I tried to tell him to go away, but he wouldn't listen." A girl from the seat beside the one Violet and Elle were in leaned towards Violet so she could be heard over the chatter of the bus. Her name was Kyra, Elle's sister, and she had sat beside her best friend, Tatum Eliot. "Thank you, seriously... I would have sat with Elle but she made me sit with Tatum."

"No problem. I saw a fellow girl uncomfortable and I didn't want to sit by Xavier, so, really, I'm glad it worked out for both of us," Violet laughed lightly. "Also, I feel I have to tell you this, but I've been wanting to become friends with you guys for a while now. I was afraid to come up to you, though."

"Afraid?" Elle gazed at Violet quizzically. "Why? Kyra and I may be a bit shy but we don't normally make people fear us—at least, I don't."

Violet laughed awkwardly, blushing, and tucked hair behind her ear. "Because you're beautiful and sometimes you had a resting bitch face, so I didn't want to, like, disturb you." She was definitely not going to admit that she had a small crush on Elle about two years ago. But she wasn't wrong, she had wanted to befriend the three girls because they seemed nice and much different from Gwen Patterson and Lexie Pemberton. But would they have accepted her?

"You just called me beautiful, I think you're a great candidate to join our little friend group," Elle snickered to herself, blushing. She had tried to hide it by looking out the window, but Violet could see right through her.

"So, should we play a game of 21 questions, or should I just spill my secrets now as some weird power move?"


	4. I Might Just Pass Out On The Grass

Violet awoke with a jolt, and then her eyelids screaming in red. Opening her eyes with a squint, she covered the lights that illuminated the bus with her arm, and noticed that they had stopped. The light patter of the rain hitting the window would have managed to bring her back to a sweet sleep if it weren't for the harsh lights and the sudden break of the bus that quite literally threw her out of her slumber.

"Change of plans! Rock slides, the road is closed, so you're going back home!" the bus driver shouted, making sure that everyone could hear. That was when Violet realized that they were already home, that the drivers had turned around and driven back while everybody was asleep. She was surprised she stayed asleep, because normally she was a light sleeper and would have felt the change in movement.

Letting it go, Violet turned over to Elle with a yawn. "Maybe tomorrow we should hang out and go do something. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be friends with you and your sister and Tatum."

Elle smiled sleepily, nodding in agreement. "I would love that. We can figure what we're going to do tomorrow because I might just pass out on the grass, or something."

Kyra leaned to the side to capture Violet's attention, although she made sure not to let her head collide with anybody's legs as they went past. "Elle has always been a good girl, she only stays up if it's for homework. I, however, would be down for a little get together tonight. Tatum's in, too."

"Hey, I'm not that boring!" Elle defended, but from the way she crossed her arms and pouted like a child it was clear her sister wasn't wrong. "Okay... maybe I am but I can stay up if I want to."

"All I did was suggest hanging out tomorrow, I didn't mean the second we got back," Violet snickered at the siblings. Of course, she would be down for whatever, but Elle was tired and she didn't want her to feel left out, or feel like Violet would rather spend time with Kyra and Tatum because they were "more on her level" or something. She would never want that. "Once we get off the bus, we'll figure out where to go from there, okay? For now, let's just try to stay awake and wait for all of these assholes in the back to get out so we, who should have been first according to how people normally get off of buses, can get out and stretch our legs."

Violet watched Campbell get up from the last seat, the peeved glare from similar to the one from earlier boring holes into her eyes. As he passed the group by, he made a point of slamming into her shoulder with his arm, then in the bus's mirror a pleased smile grew onto his lips. With a scoff, and a roll of her eyes, she ignored him and grabbed her backpack, following after his example except much less like a whiny little bitch who didn't get her way.

There was a collective of groans as the girls stretched their limbs after being kept in the tight confines of the bus for hours. To make the entire trip situation a little bit better, Violet loved the rain and the scent that followed, so as she took in a deep breath it awoke her senses and this was one of those moments where she just felt... alive. The other time that happened was driving in a car with the windows down, music blasting, and hair just going everywhere. She wasn't sure why she felt free in those type of moments, but she reveled in that feeling whenever it burrowed into the core of her body.

"None of our parents are here..." Tatum murmured, "wouldn't they be here to pick us up? I should probably go find Sam."

Violet nodded lightly, shifting her backpack onto her other shoulder. "Same, I should go find Grizz, too. Um, I'll text you guys later?"

"Yeah." Elle waved goodbye as both Violet and Tatum began to weave through the crowd of teenagers.

Violet and Tatum split paths with a small, barely noticeable wave. Thankfully, it wasn't that hard to find Grizz when he was standing by his tall, rowdy football buddies. With his phone to his ear, she gently placed her hand on his arm as a way to tell him that she was there with him. Grizz turned towards her and sighed, "no answer. The phone just keeps ringing."

"Maybe they're asleep. You know how mom and dad are, once they close their eyes only a nuclear bomb could wake them up," Violet laughed, although that was more to cover up her worry. "It's fine, we've been by ourselves a couple of times."

Everyone began to disperse, so Grizz wrapped his arm around Violet's neck and pulled her into his body. "You're right, it's totally fine." With the sudden clap of a thunder strike, the siblings jumped in fright together. "We are not going to tell anybody about that, right?"

"That us Visser children jumped twenty feet in the air over a strike of lightning? Fuck no, we're not," Violet shook her head, "but, hey, at least I'll be able to fall asleep to the sound of thunder and raindrops."

"God, I couldn't of asked for a better sister," Grizz sighed, smiling down at the girl. "Like, really, if I were given a chance to pick somebody else to be my sister, I wouldn't. I love you, Vi. So much."

Violet glanced up at him in awe, puffing out her bottom lip. "Aw, Grizz... I love you, too. You may be annoying and protective, but I know you mean well. But, are you sure you wouldn't ask for a sister with the qualities of listening and obeying her brother's orders?"

"Nah, I like you much better as a woman who won't let people walk all over her. Sometimes it scares me, but you know how to handle yourself. I just hate to see you upset."

"Well, that's life, buddy. I'll be upset about Xavier for a couple of days or so, and then it should be gone. What, you thought I'd let a boy run how I live my life? Think again, Gareth."

Grizz chuckled at the use of his real name. "No, definitely not... but am I ever going to find out what happened between you and Harry?"

"Maybe. I'm more interested in if you have a crush on anybody, though." As she noticed her brother's lips upturn into a shy grin, he turned his head away even though she had already seen it. "Oh, my God, you do! Who?"

"Nobody..."

"Mmmhm, fine. You won't know about Harry and I until you tell me who you like, so I feel like we should just get it over with, you know?" She gave her brother a big, cheesy smile.

With a pointed look, Grizz laughed lightly and shook his head. "Nice try, sis."

"It was worth a try.”


	5. How Do We Stop The Apocalypse?

"Mom, dad?" Violet called aloud as her and her brother finally made it to the steps of their house. They glanced at one another, noting that the house's lights were completely off which for the Visser household was a rarity when the kids were out late. "Maybe they're just dead asleep..."

"I'll go check on the breaker—"

"Wait, please don't... something about this seems off and I don't want to be alone," Violet whispered, clinging to her brother. Using her right hand, she flicked on the switch beside the door and glanced up as the light above them faded on. "And apparently the lights work, mom and dad just didn't leave any on."

"You're right, that's unlike them," Grizz murmured, nodding at his sister as he shuffled her behind him and began to make his way towards their parent's room. Trailing behind, Violet's eyes shifted around the shadowy corners and hallways, desperately begging her mind not to play tricks on her. But, of course, they did as she thought she saw a medium, dog-like figure dart into the living room. "Mom... dad?" Peeking inside the room they rarely step foot in, Grizz's heart dropped. They weren't there, tucked into their bed with their mouths hanging open in a deep sleep. Nobody was home. He should've figured it, though, because their father's snores would have been heard when they stepped in the neighborhood.

Violet felt panic rising from her stomach, taking her eyes off of the room to glance down at her phone that started to buzz chaotically. From inside Grizz's jeans, she could hear his doing the exact same. The bright white light was blinding, so much so that she had to turn the brightness down before she could read the quick texts that were coming in from her group chat. She read them aloud, partly so her brother could hear, and partly so the house wasn't dead silent. Normally, there would be fans blowing but all they could hear was the sound of their steps, their steady breathing, and the storm slowly receding outside. "People are saying that their parents are gone, too. That their house is dark—basically, they're in our position."

Grizz checked his phone, furrowing his eyebrows. "Same here, and I keep getting texts about a meeting down by the field where we were dropped off."

"Of course I wear a white t-shirt on the one night we get rained on," Violet murmured. "Whatever, I'm going to grab a jacket and then we'll go?"

"I'll be down here waiting for you."

— 🖕 —

"Clark, hey!" Grizz flagged the boy down with a shout. "Do you know what the hell's going on?"

"No, but Gwen texted me saying she was scared. Have you seen her?" Normally, Violet imagined the football guys as uncaring douchebags—you know, everyone but her brother. But, according to the worry etched on Clark's face, she couldn't deny that he genuinely cared about his girlfriend and she couldn't help but release a small, appreciative smile. Clark was a nice guy, at least when he wasn't with the entire group. That seemed to be the case with all of them, really. Except Xavier, right now he was on her bad side so he didn't apply at the moment.

"Sorry, man, we just got here," Grizz placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If I see her before you, I'll let her know you're looking, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, man," Clark nodded appreciatively, then glanced down at Violet who subconsciously crossed her arms. "Are you cold? You could take my jacket."

The football player was already shrugging off his varsity jacket, which prompted Violet to widen her eyes and step towards the side. "Oh, no, I'm totally fine. I don't get cold easily—actually, I love the cold. You don't need to give me your jacket, really." She just didn't want him to realize that her white shirt was wet and see-through. Normally, she didn't care if people saw her bra but the football team soon-to-be together made her anxious.

"Are you sure?" Clark furrowed his eyebrows, his worry now set on Violet instead of his girlfriend. "Are you... afraid of me, or something? I would never hurt you in any way."

"Oh, God, that's not what I was insinuating," she hissed to herself, groaning. "Look, if your girlfriend sees your jacket over another girl, even if I am Grizz's sister, I may get sucker punched so even if I was cold I would probably just steal Grizz's. I'm not afraid of you, I just... want this weird night to be over."

"Damn... okay..." Clark slid his jacket back on, watching the girl from the corner of his eye in curiosity. "Don't tell Gwen this, but you could totally take her."

Violet cracked a smile, "are you sucking up to me right now?"

"If this is you two flirting in some weird way, literally stop," Grizz curled his upper lip in disgust.

"Dude," Clark lightly hit Grizz in the chest. "I have a girlfriend. I didn't realize talking was flirting."

Violet snickered, "when it comes to me, any guy who talks to me is flirting according to Grizz. I find it odd, though, how he doesn't care if I flirt with girls." Clark froze on the spot, taken aback by the sudden information. Violet simply kept walking with Grizz and looked back at the boy with a teasing grin. "What, got a problem?"

Clark cleared his throat and jogged to catch up to the siblings. "Uh, no, definitely not. I'm just surprised, is all."

"So, you're not homophobic?" Violet cocked an eyebrow, briefly glancing at her brother, who her shot her a look of warning. She knew he was gay, and she knew that at graduation he was going to leave his friends because he wanted to be himself for once, but she would never tell anybody else unless he allowed it. "Good, if you don't become a raging stereotypical jock, maybe we can be friends."

With a soft smile, Clark said, "then I guess I'll get the honors of being your friend. I, myself, have had some... questioning thoughts over the last couple of years. Just don't tell anyone else that, I don't know how they'd respond."

Grizz let out a small sigh, "you and me both." Violet didn't get a chance to gasp at how her brother had slightly opened up a little bit because they had happened upon the rest of the group waiting at the grassy area. "Hey, who's idea was it to have a flash mob?"

"I did!" Cassandra shouted aloud, probably so that everybody else could hear.

"What the fuck, Cassandra?"

Violet hit her brother's arm, sending him a glare. Why was he so annoyed over some meeting? It definitely beat staying in a deathly silent house worrying over what everybody else was worrying about. This meeting was to try and get some answers, or at least to feel a bit safer.

"Better than two hundred people sending texts," she replied, then swiftly continued and glanced around at the kids who were on the bus. "Has anyone been able to reach anyone?"

There was a collective of "no"'s from many others.

"Really? No one?" Cassandra's face dropped, "well there's... there's definitely a simple explanation."

Clark challenged, "like what?"

"Um... they were, uh, evacuated," she explained, although she didn't sound very sure and it was clear she was simply trying to gather everyone in hopes that they could figure it out together. If anyone was to stand up and lead a large group of teenagers, it would be Cassandra. Violet would, too, but Violet was much too sensitive and she struggled to make touch decisions. Cassandra didn't—or if she did she would still handle leadership much better than Violet. "After we left. And there was a miscommunication, and we were brought back here by mistake."

"Someone would still answer a phone," Kelly protested, leaning into Harry. When he noticed that Violet glanced back to look at who had spoken, she could see him gulp and shuffle away from the girl. Kelly noticed immediately, frowning as she closed the space between them once again. Violet rolled her eyes, knowing that while they hadn't spoken more about their relationship, he would always choose Kelly. It would always be her.

"Maybe they're asleep?" Cassandra shrugged, "I don't know, maybe there's some place with no reception. They're in a shelter with... no reception or something." It was clear that no one was buying her story, so she sighed and continued on. "Look, in the morning, someone will answer a phone."

Violet ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Her mind was racing over everything that was happening, so she knew that everybody else's was, too. In some way, she felt obligated to try and help Cassandra ease the worries of the rest of the students. "I agree with Cassandra. We're all scared, and don't know anything about what the hell is going on, but pretending you know what's going on isn't helping anyone. Face it, it feels like we're in some horror movie where everyone has disappeared into thin air."

"If you know so much, Violet, then how do we stop the apocalypse, huh?" Campbell teased with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck you, Campbell, I didn't say it was an apocalypse. I was just pointing out that it feels like we're in some horror movie. But, you know what? At least I'm trying to help. Maybe if you stopped pretending you were the shit you might be an actual help to society!" Violet snapped, biting her cheek for a moment to try and calm herself down. No one could get such a quick rise out of her than Campbell Eliot. "We're all worried and confused, and we're all just a bunch of teenagers trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Instead of berating me because I wouldn't let you take advantage of some sweet girl, you should try helping for once."

"If they did all leave, then is it not safe for us to be here?" Elle's voice spoke through the silence that followed after Violet and Campbell's tiff. 

"A couple of hours isn't gonna make a difference," Cassandra shook her head, as if this were just some virus slowly leaking into the town and everybody had time before it completely consumed them. Like Violet said, just like some horror movie. Although, it didn't really make much sense. Still, she appreciated how Cassandra tried to keep everybody feeling safe and calm through this crazy situation. "We'll figure this all out in the morning. Right now, we should just... uh, go home."

"I agree, but I don't want to go back home to a dark, silent house. It feels off," Violet shuttered, "couldn't we, like, break into the school and have some weird sleepover in the gym?"

"I mean, if you want you can sleep by me," some kid who she knew as Dewey wiggled his eyebrows. He was a loner, and kind of weird but he constantly tried to get into the inner circle of the football boys. It was sad and pathetic, really, and she would feel bad for him if he wasn't so creepy to the girl's around school. "I'll keep you safe."

"If you want, I can also tie you up to a chair and shoot you with a bow an arrow, how does that sound?" Violet snarked back. "God, you're such a pig. I'd rather get dragged to hell from underneath my bed. Never mind, I'll take my silent house with my brother over a gym with you."

Cassandra clapped, trying to focus the group back onto what they all had gathered by the field for. "Yeah, we should just go home. And anyone who doesn't want to be alone can come to our house, yeah?" She looked to her younger sister Allie for confirmation, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Is that your advice, Cassandra?" Harry spoke, clearly not a fan of what she was saying, which didn't make sense to Violet considering none of it was really out of line. Sleeping the night away so everyone could be well rested when they tried to figure out what was going on the next day? What was so bad about that?

"Yeah, Harry. Yeah, just go to sleep."

With Cassandra's meeting over, the group of teenagers slowly began to disperse. Some began to walk back home, and others stood around talking a bit. Elle and Kyra bounced up to greet their new friend with bright smiles. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Violet questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Dewey. He was acting like a pig," Kyra curled her lip, disgusted. "I'm sorry. But, hey, you got to bring him down like twenty pegs. I call that a win."

"I'm not sure why you're apologizing, but thanks!" Violet laughed lightly.

"Oh, and thanks for calling Campbell out," Elle smiled gently, "I hope he never tries again."

"No problem, he's a douchebag and I refuse to let him carry on with his shit," Violet crossed her arms and shook her head at the memories of all the awful crap he had spat throughout her years of knowing him. When both of the Tomkins' sibling's blue eyes shifted above her, Violet turned her head expecting to see her brother about to tug her along to go back home. However, it was the football guys, with Harry at the front. "What do you want, Harry?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Vi," Harry ruffled the girl's hair, and she was quick to fix it with a scowl on her face. "I say we take advantage of no parents. Anyone here up for a party?"

"Count me in," Kyra raised her hand. Elle sent her sister a look, forcing her hand down.

"Excuse us, I need to talk to my sister in private for a moment or two," Elle laughed through her teeth while guiding Kyra away.

Violet crossed her arms. "Seriously, Harry? Another party? Are you doing this just to go against Cassandra?"

He shrugged. "Partly. But, c'mon, who would pass up an opportunity to have a party when there are no parents?"

"Sensible people."

"Well, your brother is going..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Doesn't that kinda make you obligated to come?"

"You make that sound as if I'm his keeper."

"Look, you said you don't want to be alone in your creepy, silent house, right? We'll have alcohol and people and music, so no one will be alone or afraid," Harry smiled, using the charm he knew he had. However, she found it odd that he tried to use that to get her to come considering she was unaffected by it. "What do you say?"

"We're going to play some games..." Clark snickered, leaning into his football buddies. "It'll be fun."

"Alright, if she doesn't want to come, she doesn't have to. Lay off," Grizz waved them off, shaking his head. "Don't force her. She'll just go over to Allie's house and sleep there."

"Excuse you?" Violet glared at her brother, despising the way he was talking to her. Like football guys trying to manipulate girls to do what they wanted. Knowing her brother, he may not have meant it like that, but she sure as hell didn't like it.

"We'll come!" Kyra giggled as her and Elle once again bounced back into the conversation with big grins. "Which means you're coming as well, Violet."

Violet sighed, meeting Harry's hopeful gaze. "Fine, but you and your stupid games are not going to make me do anything I don't want to do, got it? So no peer pressuring me into doing dumb shit."

"Got it!" Harry picked up the Visser girl and threw her over his shoulder. "Hang on tight, this is going to be a fun night. We're headed to that field outside the church."

"Harry, put me down or I'll end you! Why are you having a party at a church?"

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you." She knew he was pretending not to hear her over the sounds of the football guys cheering, so she knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him until she kicked and kicked at him until he reluctantly let her go. "Sorry, I just got a bit excited. You don't hate me, do you, Vi?"

With him playfully nudging his shoulder into hers, she glared at him. "Don't make me regret this, okay? If anything bad happens to me or my friends, I will hold you responsible."

"We're just going to have fun, okay? Loosen up!"

"How can I loosen up when you're only having this party to stick it to Cassandra? She wasn't wrong, you know..." But they were already rushing ahead and for the most part she was talking to herself, and Elle who lagged behind with her. "God... why do I even try?"


End file.
